


【俊八】野玫瑰

by lisays



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisays/pseuds/lisays
Summary: //一点都不贴合现实的非典型花吐，最后一章有车//时间轴什么的纯属我瞎想，没有特意跟小十七活动对上号//请勿上升





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> //一点都不贴合现实的非典型花吐，最后一章有车  
> //时间轴什么的纯属我瞎想，没有特意跟小十七活动对上号  
> //请勿上升

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //一点都不贴合现实的非典型花吐，后面会有车  
> //时间轴什么的纯属我瞎想，没有特意跟小十七活动对上号  
> //设定来自网友，中间有解释

徐明浩洗完澡偶然发现，后腰贴近尾椎骨的地方长了一朵黑色的玫瑰。

他努力从记忆深处里搜索，也没有获取关于纹身或是恶作剧的任何信息。这朵小小的花像是在他的身体里扎根了似的，无论怎么冲洗都无法让它褪色一丝一毫。他费劲地结束了无用功，转头想想或许是自己太累出现幻觉了，干脆照常往床上一躺，没过多久就陷入了沉睡。

第二天醒来的时候他几乎要忘了这朵玫瑰的存在，直到换下睡衣前才猛地想起这码事，往镜子前一站，居然多出了一小段花茎和两片叶子。

“哥，”徐明浩吃早饭时遇到准备出门锻炼的权顺荣，想到自家分队队长守不住秘密的性格，最终还是把自己的疑问咽回腹中，换了句无关紧要的提问。“你们健完身去哪里？”

“练习室，你搞定了也来吧，今天再过几遍编舞。”天真的哥哥不疑有他，又打了声招呼就行色匆匆地离开，看样子是要下楼寻找举铁小伙伴们。徐明浩继续吃了几口炒饭，把见底的盘子洗完，正好遇见他更想求助的一位队友——尹净汉——打着哈欠从房间里走出来。

“净汉哥，顺荣哥让大家过几个小时去练习室。”他先把最重要的信息转达了，染着浅发的哥哥睁着一双水汽氤氲的眼睛，犯着困漫不经心地点头。“我知道，Coups刚刚也在群里说了。”他从锅里把自己的那份早餐盛出来，看见男孩还犹犹豫豫地停留在餐桌旁，心下了然，问道：“在想什么呢，明浩？”

“啊……如果，我是说如果，”被点到名字的弟弟像是松了口气似的，将疑惑和盘托出，“有人在自己身上发现了奇怪的花纹，哥知道是怎么回事吗？”

花纹？这显然不在尹净汉的知识范围之内。“我也不知道，要不要上网查一下？如果有不舒服一定要跟哥说，知道吗？”

“好，知道了。”徐明浩下意识答应，才发现尹净汉似乎根本没有注意他强调的那两句“如果”。算了，他想，这个哥哥太聪明，解释太多反而欲盖弥彰。

/

“花吐症”这个名词对他们这些偶像来说实在陌生不过，因此当徐明浩发现，自己似乎得了一种“变异型花吐症”时，他甚至不知该做出什么反应。

“花朵会在几个月内缓慢生长……假如暗恋得不到结果，在花纹遍布全身时，即将死亡？”

要说暗恋的人，徐明浩脑海里还确实浮现出了一个名字。

“表白成功后花朵立刻停止生长，需要暗恋对象吻//遍身上的花纹才可消失。”

这麻烦大了啊。

/

还没等想到解决方法，过两天徐明浩就开始发低烧，幸亏最近行程不算紧凑。大概是因为他体质原先就不好，格外操心的经纪人把他按在床上量了个体温，千叮咛万嘱咐才离开宿舍帮成员们带饭去。徐明浩没敢说这可能是花吐症的副作用，也说不清自己在怕什么。他昏昏沉沉地把被子拉到下巴，无所事事地盯着天花板开始数数。

还没数到17的时候就有人推门进来，熟悉的呼吸声让他不用起身就知道是谁。来人搬了把椅子在他床边坐下，一只手伸到他额头上探了探。“量过体温了吗？”

“经纪人哥刚看过，38度。”文俊辉点了点头，又问：“药有没有吃？”

“还没。”大约是挚友带来的安心感作祟，他忽然打了个哈欠，眼里泛起一点泪光。

年长的哥哥帮他掖好被角要起身，徐明浩却不知怎么的伸手拉住了他，这个动作也一下惊醒了被冲动驱使的人。不行，绝对不可以。他们是团队，合该为彼此着想，贸然捅破窗户纸对谁都没好处。

“嗯？”文俊辉转头看他。

“…………待会午饭帮我带进来行吗？我先睡一会儿。”

徐明浩以莫大的勇气咽下了那句话，他等卧室门被关上才如释重负似的瘫软下来，覆在背上薄薄一层汗。睡意早就跑到十万八千里，他后知后觉地担心起自己和组合的未来。虽然每天睡前都默默希望第二天就能好转，但要是真的好不起来的话，以后该怎么办啊？

二十二岁的少年窝在被子里，头一次觉得身上背负的命运如此沉重。

 

TBC.


	2. 中

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //一点都不贴合现实的非典型花吐，下章就上高速  
> //时间轴什么的纯属我瞎想，没有特意跟小十七活动对上号

花纹生长速度甚至比他想象的还要快，没过两周就已经爬到背部中央，徐明浩连换睡衣都不敢在成员们面前换了。幸好他平时也挺注重隐私，自己住的又是单人间，这点小异常还引不起多大注意。只是随着时间推移，他的纹身时常发烫，大约是花期到了的缘故，连带着之前的腰伤都有复发的趋势。

徐明浩自己清楚这是怎么一回事，他从花朵长出来那天后就数着日子，开放8 Bar品红酒的次数也日渐增多。或许有一天能借酒把这件心事解决了也说不定？

但晚上沉迷夜宵的文俊辉是一次也没来过。

/

等花朵蔓延到蝴蝶骨上的时候，腰伤终于严重到了瞒无可瞒的境地。在练习时又是一阵钻心的疼痛，手覆上后腰的时候差点被花朵的温度烫到收回，看见成员齐刷刷地转头又只得打哈哈掩饰自己的龇牙咧嘴。

显然，朝夕相处的伙伴们并不会轻易被他糊弄过去。

“真的没关系吗？这段时间一直在揉腰。”

“先休息会儿吧，”队长不由分说地关掉了音乐，连练习时一向苛刻的权顺荣也连连点头。“明浩等会跟我来一下。”

他如释重负般要往地上趴，抬头就对上文俊辉的眼神，差点吓得跳起来。“怎么突然？”还没切换成中文模式，他的尾音自然地沉下去，像蝌蚪的小尾巴。

“你的腰，”文俊辉用的却是中文，大概是觉得他有什么难言之隐。的确，这份直觉没错，可是唯一一个不能知道的人就是你啊。

“不是一天两天了吧？”

“说什么呢，就这阵子的事。”徐明浩摆摆手，避开他的目光，终于得到了趴下的机会。一看他们谈话结束，夫硕顺小分队立刻凑了过来，又是递水又是嘘寒问暖，折腾得他心情也轻松起来，不用像在文俊辉面前似的费尽心思地隐瞒自己这个秘密。虽然队里其他人肯定多多少少有些猜测，但这种时候，跟暗恋对象太了解彼此真不是件好事。

/

换衣服的时候文俊辉会闯进来是徐明浩始料未及的。他刚脱下自己的衬衫，背对着门口拾起床上选好的睡衣，却听见来自背后的一声倒吸凉气。

“徐明浩，你必须实话告诉我，”紧接着语气前所未有的严肃，“这是怎么回事。”

他用的是“我”，并没有强调“我们”，徐明浩竟然还松了口气。要是让他在全队面前坦白绝对未必有这个胆量——大家肯定会担心死的吧。腰伤还是有迹可循的病症呢，这次治好的方法连半点头绪都没有，更何况无论坦白与否，对团队来说都是不小的打击。他不想拿自己和文俊辉的友情打赌，也不想耽误Seventeen的前程，这二者偏偏不可兼顾。

都已经走到了这一步，再也没有退路了吧。

“对不起，没敢告诉你们。”他根本不敢看文俊辉的眼睛。“这是变异型花吐症，我上网查到的，如果几个月内治不好可能会死。我也不知道怎么回事。”

“你也不知道？”文俊辉的每一个字都压抑着愤怒，徐明浩第一次看见他发这么大火。“总有治疗方法吧？你说实话，这段时间发烧和腰痛是不是都因为这个？”

“嗯。”他的声音越来越颤抖。“其实有办法，向暗恋对象告白成功花纹就会停止生长，如果想彻底消除，需要……需要他吻//遍这些花纹。”

这句话说完，房间里突兀地陷入了沉默。对面半天没有声响，徐明浩终于犹犹豫豫抬起头，却看见文俊辉双眼通红，浑身战栗着，嘴唇被他咬到泛起白色。

“俊辉！”他甚至暂时忘记了自己的处境，冲上前抓住好友的手，却被对方默不作声地拨开。

“你告诉我是谁。”这句话中的苦涩和绝望连徐明浩都听得一清二楚，他浑身一震，突然被自己冒出的念头吓了一跳。难道……

“你告诉我是谁。”文俊辉又机械地重复了一遍，无意识地踉跄着往后退了一步。“我现在就去找她。你不会死的，你一定不会死的。”

徐明浩突然什么都明白了。

 

TBC.


	3. 下

虽然表白的是自己，但被文俊辉按在床上接吻的时候徐明浩还是吓了一跳，抓着他的那双手力气大得惊人，连一点反抗的余地都不留，直到自己胸闷气短才松下劲让他喘一口气，随即又不管不顾地堵住了他满腔的抱怨。

“俊辉，俊辉，”他好不容易才抓住个说话的机会，“冷静，咳……你是要憋死我吗。”

“对不起，我真的快吓死了。”文俊辉叹息着抱住他。“以后有这种事情绝对不能瞒着我，知道吗。”

“好。”

“来，趴下，我帮你把花纹消除掉。”

/

要疯了，真的要疯了。徐明浩上身赤裸着趴在床上的时候，才后知后觉地意识到现在是有多危险。

文俊辉的吻从尾椎骨处铺开，每当被润湿的唇接触到他肌肤的一瞬间，那处的花纹就迸发出灼人的热度，烫得要把他像冰淇淋一样融化掉，变成又甜又腻的一滩液体。身后的吻向上爬得很快，他浑身都不可抑制地颤抖起来，暴露在空气中的背部敏感到被一碰就要打寒战的程度，偏偏花纹不可能这么快消失——黏人的大型猫科动物还没有享用完他的午餐。

从文俊辉的角度看去，黑色的玫瑰花纹衬得皮肤白皙，劲瘦的腰身漂亮又色情，深邃的脊椎沟惹得他心痒。平日里徐明浩把自己包裹得严实，偶尔穿真空露出胸口一片就能引他遐想万分，何况是这样明摆在自己面前的美餐。太诱人了，他咬牙切齿，干完正事总得饱餐一顿吧，什么破治病方法，完全是对定力的考验。

吻到脖颈的时候两人的呼吸都有些错乱，文俊辉的呼吸停留在他的颈侧，不轻不重，刚好是能勾起欲望的程度。徐明浩压根不敢动，花纹的热度还未消失，耳尖就已经红到滴血，比玫瑰还妖艳几分。于是有吻落在他的耳廓，还贴心地避开了那个很久没换过的耳骨钉。

想要，想燃烧，想融化，想被融化。

“明浩？”文俊辉本是想绅士点征求对方意见的，但徐明浩的声音根本不像他自己，倒像只小奶猫，是委委屈屈叫一声，就忍不住想要揉一把耳朵的那种声音。

“嗯……？”

……要不是良好的教养阻止了他，文俊辉真想骂句脏话。

面前是健身练出的完美的肌肉线条，还有细到和女生也不相上下的腰，因为上半身撑起的动作，之前他觊觎已久的脊椎沟更明显了。骨子里的侵略性被点燃得很轻易，他撞进这具身体的时候想，这样好的身材摆在眼前，跟勾引有什么区别？

徐明浩被压在床垫上，背上的玫瑰仿佛用荆棘将他刺伤，流下的汗液比血还黏稠，混合着体液将床单折腾得乱七八糟。被攻城略地的时候他硬是将惊呼卡在了喉咙里，他从未见过这样的文俊辉——棕发沾满汗就被随意地捋到脑后，胳膊上的肌肉清晰可见，随着撞击的动作蓬勃地彰显存在感。更令徐明浩不知所措的是那双眼睛，原先眼角上挑的家猫轻而易举变成猎豹，眸中满满盛着的是自己近乎意乱情迷的模样。

他是被猛兽锁定的猎物，他是被献祭的野玫瑰。

“吃得很棒，腰塌下去一点好不好？”

该死，母胎solo到底哪里来的经验，为什么说荤话都这么熟练。耳朵上的热度大概是永远消不下去了，可徐明浩还是乖乖放低上身，像只讨主人欢心的猫咪一般翘着屁股趴好。万万没想到，确认关系的第一天就做到最后一步，都怨这个花吐症，搞什么18禁的治疗方法，太容易把持不住。

文俊辉的手指进来得游刃有余，刚才被打开过一次的穴口吃进它们毫不费力，几次吞吐后还在要求更多。明浩真的很天赋异禀，他暗想，要是说出来会被打的吧，但确实比最好吃的提拉米苏还要美味。“背上的花好像快褪干净了，”他下一次插入的时候补充，“还不舒服的话跟我说。”

怎么会不舒服，即使看不见我的表情，这么多年的默契是干什么用的？徐明浩埋在枕头里摇摇头，把压抑着的喘息全数闷在了柔软棉花里。

END.


End file.
